


The Best Gift

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: Chris and Darren love Christmas, and this year Chris has the perfect gift to give Darren, if only he could find the best way to give it...





	The Best Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [controlofwhatido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/controlofwhatido/gifts).



> My gift for the lovely Lindsey as a part of the CrissColfer Gift Exchange. Merry Christmas hun!

Since Chris was a young boy, he loved Christmas. He loved helping his grandma make cookies, even if his version of helping was to lick the bowl and help with sprinkles. He loved making cards and crafts and ornaments to give out to his friends and family. Every year he looked forward to putting up the tree, even if he never liked the tinsel that the pets always tried to eat. And of course he loved the presents, opening them in a storm of wrapping paper on Christmas morning with a constant stream of _A Christmas Story_ playing in the background. 

As he grew, yes some of the joy disappeared as the truth about Santa came around and his presents transformed into the more practical. However he would never stop thinking of the holidays as the most wonderful time of the year. Even if Brian strongly objected to bring dressed up as a reindeer. 

When he started dating Darren, Chris wondered if he should tone his love of Christmas down. Previous lovers had found him overwhelming, one of them even claiming his over the top production was scary. However, Darren proved himself just as enthusiastic about the holiday as Chris, if not more. He put up lights as soon as the Halloween decorations came down, claiming he would one day do the whole thing where they flashed along to music. 

Chris smiled indulgently before remarking “At least pick something good to give our neighbours seizures to.”

Darren smacked a kiss to his cheek “You know it babe. Though we do have at least three duets that definitely will be on that playlist.” 

So through the years, they did it up big for the holidays, trying to top each previous attempt, and never forgetting the feelings associated with the season even if neither one of them were all that interest in the spiritual aspect. 

Soon they were verging on their seven year anniversary, and Chris just...knew he wanted forever with Darren. They had talked about it sure, and both said that while they didn’t need a ceremony to validate their relationship, they both wanted it...someday. They were in it for the long haul, so there really was no rush. But this year, Chris was determined to change that, to do the whole proposal thing by the end of December. 

First things first was to get Cerina and Bill’s blessing. Yes, the whole asking permission thing was a bit sexist and archaic, but they were both brought up right, and it was just what was done. Thankfully when he was touring for the last Land of Stories book he had purposefully put a stop in San Francisco to ensure he could get a little quality time with his future in-laws. And if Darren just happened to be stuck filming in Miami that weekend, then all the better. 

After his talk and doing some signing, Chris made his way over to the townhouse he considered almost like a second home. The Criss’ had been nothing but supportive of his relationship with Darren, immediately declaring him their third son and claiming they would trade Darren for him in an instant. So he wasn’t really worried that they would refuse him, but that didn’t stop his palms from sweating as he knocked on the door. 

“ _Syota!_ ” Cerina exclaimed as she pressed a bright red mark to his cheek “How many times have I told you that you don’t need to knock?” She ushered him inside, pouring them both a glass of lemonade before yelling out to Bill that their favourite son was home. They made small talk, Chris relaying stories from the tour while Cerina showed him the newest pictures Chuck had sent her of the kids. Bill walked in, embracing Chris and snagging Cerina’s glass for a sip (Darren did have to get it from somewhere) before kissing her on the forehead to ease her pretend grumbling. 

“So son, when are you two going to get around to giving us some more grandbabies to spoil rotten?” Bill asked, chuckling. The question got asked frequently, and both Chris and Darren had always shrugged, neither of them sure if parenthood was something they needed or even wanted in their lives. Their little menagerie had been enough for them so far, but they also hadn’t ruled it out. 

“I would hope they would get married before they even think about kids!” Cerina joked back, and Chris knew this was his chance. 

“Actually...that’s kind of why i came to visit.” He pulled out a box containing [the ring](http://media.offbeatbride.com/wp-content/blogs.dir/6/files/2012/06/unique-mens-wedding-bands-800x540.jpg) he had picked out, laying it on the table in front of the Criss’. “I want...well I want to know you’re okay with it before I ask.” 

Chris could almost detect a slight trembling in Cerina’s fingers as she gingerly opened the box, a small gasping sob coming out of her mouth as Bill looked on, her face trying to remain stationary while his eyes were a tinge more glassy than they had been prior. Chris sat, expectantly and tried not to fidget, or worse, snatch the ring back as the silence became overwhelming. 

“When?” Cerina asked, finally tearing her gaze away from the ring, closing the box but laying her hand over top possessively. 

“By the end of the year. I don’t...really have a plan. I just figured when the moment was right rather than wait for some cheesy anniversary and try to force meaning on it.” Chris replied, his hands clutching at his thighs as he waited. 

Bill looked at Chris squarely before levelling his gaze. “You better make sure he calls us right after he says yes.” 

Cerina’s face broke out into a smile before she pushed the ring back at Chris. “You’re already part of the family _syota_ , but I’ll confess that I can’t wait for you two to make it official.” 

Chris finally breathed a sigh of relief and slipped the ring box back into his bag, smiling at his future in-laws. Step one; complete. Now to actually plan a proposal…

~~~

On Thanksgiving morning Chris awoke to the sounds of pots and pans in the kitchen. They had agreed to host a few friends instead of trying to divide their time between their families. He sighed when the light drifting in through the blinds indicated it was on the wrong side of early for him. And Darren was doing all the cooking anyway, since Chris was an admitted disaster when it came to making food. However he was also responsible for the dishes, and knowing his boyfriend, those were already piling up. He groaned before stretching and lifting himself from bed.

Chris drifted downstairs, rubbing Cooper’s head with a smile and not even bothering to look for Brian, knowing he was lacing himself around Darren’s legs in hopes of scraps. He entered the kitchen and saw Darren chopping vegetables, his scruff reaching beard levels and the glasses slipping down his nose. And of course, with Darren being Darren, he was wearing the frilly pink apron Ashley had gotten one year as a prank.. 

“Hey babe.” Darren said, shooting him a smile as the knife continued moving smoothly. “I made pancakes, they’re in the warmer. Just let me get the mise done and we’ll chow ‘kay?”

Chris grunted and then was sure his eyes bugged out of his head as Darren turned to dump the veggies in the stock pot. Because Chris had assumed that he had been at least thrown on the sweats he tended to lounge in and always ended up on their bedroom floor before sleeping (they liked to sleep naked, so sue them). But nope, Darren was completely nude, the floppy pink bow of the apron brushing against the globes of his ass and traipsing down his thighs. 

“Dare?”

“Mm-hmm?”

“There a reason you are cooking with your dick out?”

Darren twirled around, giving him his cheekiest smile and gestured to the apron as if to indicate that his dick was not, in fact out. Chris broke out a glare to make Kurt Hummel proud and Darren laughed. 

“Eh, felt like it, plus we always dress nice so before I’m forced into some itchy warm wool I’d let it all hang free.” 

Chris then noticed that the apron was starting to tent and before he could give his best ‘Really?’ face he felt the familiar sensation of Brian twining around his legs in greeting, reminding him that he was walking around in only the pair of briefs he’d snagged off the floor before coming downstairs. Plus he _had_ just woken up and wasn’t totally unaffected by that. “Is anything going to burn if we…”

Darren flicked the knob of the oven off. “Not anymore.” He then reached into the spice cupboard, straining to reach the lube they kept stashed there. The fact that they had sex in the kitchen often enough for this to be a necessity might say something about them, but the sex was too good to pass up. Chris enjoyed the view as he shucked the briefs and kicked them off to the side. Darren’s whole backside was tensed, showing off his muscles and that damned bow still dangling and making Chris jealous of the stupid pink fabric. Darren made a small sound of victory as he brandished the lube, his fingers going back to undo the apron. 

“Leave it on.”

“Christopher, you kinky fucker.” 

The grin on Darren’s face was worth the ribbing he was giving Chris as they came together in a hungry kiss. “You taste like syrup.” Chris remarked as they broke apart to breathe. 

“Had to taste test the sauce for the sweet potatoes.” 

“The one with the pecans and brown sugar topping?”

“You know it babe.”

“Oh god, I love you.” 

“I would hope so, seeing as we’re getting ready to bone in the kitchen we own together.” 

“Shut up and get on all fours.” 

“Sir yes sir!” With a cheeky salute Darren dropped down, pressing a kiss to Chris’ hip and then turning around to wiggle his hips, causing Chris to groan. He dropped and opened the lube, coating his fingers before tracing all around Darren’s rim, a small shiver going through him, as in his haste it wasn’t quite warmed up to their usual preference. 

“Told you we should have sprung for the warming lube in the kitchen.” 

“Shut up and finger me.” 

“Sir yes sir.” Chris purred back before shoving his finger all the way in, loving how Darren’s moan of contentment cut off whatever snarky response he was sure to give. The next two fingers went in quickly, as Darren was never fond of the prep but LOVED to bottom. Even if it didn’t look like this would be quite so drawn out given their hunger for each other and the time constraint of the holiday bearing down on them. 

“Mmm Chris I’m good.” 

Chris covered Darren’s back, nipping at his earlobe, “You sure?” he whispered huskily, giving his fingers a good twist to find Darren’s prostate, already swollen and god if Chris wasn’t tempted to just keep doing this and have Darren blow him instead. 

“Fuuuuuuck. God Chris get your cock in me already!” 

“As you wish.” Chris retracted his fingers, gave himself a quick coat of lube and eased himself in slowly, sighing as his hips met Darren’s ass. His legs slid on the floor and he started to kneel, an arm around Darren’s chest to bring him up until they were both kneeling, Darren firmly on his lap with his head lolling back onto Chris’ shoulder. 

Darren began to lift himself up slowly, inch by agonizing inch, then allowed himself to drop back down as fast as he could before Chris could take no more and grasped onto his hips to start bouncing Darren up and down. “You know not to torture me with that stop start bullshit.”

“Of course I do, but it gets you to do this, so…” Darren replied, his voice already taking on a breathy quality. They met in a biting, messy kiss, sharing breath more than lips and tongues. Normally at this point, Chris’ fingers would have been firmly grasping Darren’s curls, giving them a slight tug. But when he reached the top of his head, all he felt was the smooth buzz of Darren’s shorn head. God his missed the curls, their silky feel, and honestly Darren looked so different without them. But he also understood why they were gone, and knew that once Darren’s Emmy was sitting next to his own Golden Globe it would all be worth it. 

Darren could feel the fingers on his head, and kissed Chris’ jaw. “They’ll be back before you know it babe. You know how freakishly fast my hair grows.” As if to emphasize that, he nuzzled his scruffy cheeks against Chris, leaving a faint and quickly fading red mark. 

Chris smiled, kissing Darren once more, letting his hand travel down his neck, over the perky nipples that were poking out of the apron and then underneath, grabbing hold of Darren’s erection. “Just warn a guy next time before you do any more manscaping okay?” Though, truth be told he wasn’t all that averse to the hardwood floors Darren was currently working down below, especially when blowing or rimming him. 

“Guh, babe I’m gonna be close pretty damn soon if you keep that up.” Darren said, his bouncing intensifying as Chris grasped him tighter, which caused him to chuckle. Darren retaliated by tightening his ass, making Chris moan as a result. After that there were not a lot more quips, concentrating as they were on reaching orgasm. Their mouths attached in a panting, blistering kiss. Chris was reaching the end of his stamina as Darren wrenched his mouth away, his muscles taut under Chris’ hands. He let out a moan, head falling back onto Chris’ shoulder once more as he finally found his release, soaking the front of the apron. Chris soon followed, emptying himself inside Darren, biting his lip to keep his moans in before kissing at Darren’s neck through his shuddering aftershocks. 

They fumbled their faces together for a last parting kiss, pulling apart as Darren waddled off to clean himself up on wobbly legs. Chris went off to wipe himself and wash his hands before rejoining Darren in the kitchen, now in his sweats, pre-treating the apron in the sink. 

“Your fault.”

“Worth it. Plus Ashley would love it.”

“Don’t you dare tell Fink about this Colfer, I’m serious.” 

“I won’t have to, she’ll just know.” 

“Stupid sex sense.” Darren grumbled, tossing the apron in the laundry room before turning the burner back on. “Now come on, those pancakes are going to dry out and I’d say we definitely worked up an appetite.”

~~~

As Christmas approached, Chris could swear he felt the ring box burning a metaphorical hole in his pocket. No time seemed right enough, and while he was sure Darren would say yes no matter how he asked, he wanted it to be special. A story they could tell on stupid talk shows or to any future children they might have. He had already resolved that if he hadn’t proposed by New Years, he’d do it as the ball was dropping in Times Square, regardless of where they were or what time is was.

However, he had other things to worry about first. Their families were all converging to their house for Christmas this year, so Darren was baking up a storm while Chris decorated the house from top to bottom. On Christmas Eve, everything was done, and they finally relaxed, glasses of eggnog liberally spiked with rum sat in festive mugs, a plate of shortbread on a plate in front of them as they enjoyed the Yule log channel. It and the tree gave the only light, soft carols playing from the television. All they were missing was some lightly falling snow, but given their location in California this year and the lovely effects of climate change, there was little chance of that. 

“Hey Dare?”

“Mm-hmm?”

“Can we do the holidays in our place outside New York next year? I miss snow.”

“Sure thing love.” 

Chris took a sip of his eggnog, sighing when the rum hit the spot, glad that all that had to be done tomorrow was food and table setting. They were doing presents after breakfast and then a later lunch, so there were no real worries. The turkey was defrosted, the veggies prepared, enough baked goods to feed an army, and god Chris was sending everyone home with a box of cookies lest he and Darren gain their combined weights twice due to how much Darren went overboard on the cookies this year. 

Chris looked over at the television, trying not to snicker as their version of ‘White Christmas’ came on, and honestly what better time than this? He was about to get up and get the ring, but Darren’s head hit his shoulder, a soft snuffling sound reaching his ears. As he turned his head, he saw that Darren was out like a light, snuggling himself into Chris. He smiled and kissed the top of Darren’s head. “I guess it can wait.” he said before pulling a blanket over the two of them and allowed himself to drift off to sleep. 

The next morning, the two of them enjoyed a sedate breakfast of egg nog french toast (sans rum this time) and some peppermint hot chocolate to start the day, resolving they would open their presents from each other when their families were here. Soon they were showered, though that took a bit longer, god bless holiday handjobs. Then bedecked in their most festive sweaters, Darren went to start the turkey (the pink apron cleaned and still hanging on it’s peg, which made Chris blush every time he passed it) while Chris turned the lights on the tree just as the doorbell rang. 

Chuck, Lucy and the kids were first, followed shortly by Cerina and Bill, as they had all spent Christmas Eve in San Francisco, and caught a flight out this morning, but only could fit so many in the rental car. His own father and Hannah were next, his grandmother electing to stay home with the promise that “Christopher you bring your young man to see mw by New Year's, you hear?” 

All too soon their living room was a swirling mass of wrapping paper, hugs and sincere thank yous being tossed around. Chris and Darren had promised each other a $50 limit this year, so Darren got some new personalized picks and straps for his guitars while Chris himself receive a [beautiful music box](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51sZQSOsenL._AA327_QL65_.jpg) shaped like a typewriter. There were a few kisses exchanged as a result, much to the delight of Rosie, who found everything they did amusing, and the disgust of Hannah, who always put on that act whenever she claimed they were being sappy. 

The oven dinged out soon after, and then it was time to prepare all the sides and get the table set so they could get down to eating. Before too long, everyone was sat down, marvelling at the gorgeous feast Darren had prepared, and toasting to the chef. Darren blushed, and began to carve the turkey, asking Rosemary to pass out the Christmas crackers. “Make sure Uncle Cee gets the blue one will you sweetie?” 

“Darren, I like blue, but one of the kids can have it if they want.” 

Rosemary wordlessly handed him the blue cracker, then giggled as she passed the purple one to Darren. He smacked a kiss to her cheek in thanks, and everyone began opening their crackers, the pops upsetting Connor a little, but he was mollified by the green paper crown that was placed on his head. Chris opened his, pulling on the yellow crown before seeing the cracker was empty. “Darren did you give me the blue one because you knew there wasn’t anything in there?” 

“Read the joke.”

Chris sighed, but picked up the small scrap of paper that usually held a joke with a usually terrible punchline. There, in Darren’s own writing were the words he never thought he’d see. 

“What’s it say Uncle Chris?” Rosemary asked, giggling.

“Oh yes, read it out loud Bub!” Hannah chimed in, giving Rosemary a wink, letting her know that she too was in on this. 

“Will...will you marry me?” Chris stammered, looking to see Darren kneeling next to him, holding out a [ring](https://www.jewelrybygaro.com/0-72-carat-mens-blue-diamond-solitaire-engagement-ring-mans-wedding-ring-vintage-style-14k-black-gold-handmade/) in his fingers, an expectant smile on his face. Chris couldn’t believe it, months of planning and Darren had gotten there first! But to have pulled this off, and apparently involve both of their families was something that he had to give him credit for. So he reached into his pocket, and pulled out the ring he had bought for Darren, presenting it to him with a smile. “I’ll say yes if you do.” 

Darren knelt up and brought their mouths together with a kiss, whispering a yes as they pulled away. Rings were soon slipped onto fingers, and a cheer went up from all the table. Chris stared at his fiancé in amazement and love before kissing him once more, and declaring he was starving. All throughout dinner their hands never strayed far from each other, and glaces never really stopped. It wasn’t until later that night, after all their family had been practically shoved into the guest beds that they got a chance to talk. 

“So how long have you been planning this?”

“To marry you? Probably since our first date. This actual proposal? Maybe a few months.” 

“I asked your parents blessing right before our anniversary.” 

“I asked yours last year before I even had the ring. She didn’t get to see it, but know that your mom gave me her blessing.”

“Well she did always have great taste, and I’m sure she would have loved this.” 

Darren kissed Chris’ temple with a smile. “Just don’t expect me to outdo this next year.”

“No worries there hun, we’ll both outdo it when we have the wedding.”

“Cliché Christmas wedding in 2018?”

They exchanged glances, smiling, and wondered how soon would be too soon to start planning. Turns out, only the couple of hours it took them to consummate their engagement and sleep, as wedding planning began the next morning before breakfast. And true to their word, they were married the next year on Christmas Day, outside in a gentle snow with decorate trees, their friends and family all around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are the best presents!


End file.
